


Reborn For You

by IgnisAvem



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisAvem/pseuds/IgnisAvem
Summary: This is my first time trying my hand at writing fanfic, so I apologize for how shoddy it is!I got the idea of pre-Joker (John Doe in my head) stalking Bruce Wayne from someone on Tumblr who suggested this idea to another writer on there (I'm sorry I can't remember your name).





	Reborn For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying my hand at writing fanfic, so I apologize for how shoddy it is!
> 
> I got the idea of pre-Joker (John Doe in my head) stalking Bruce Wayne from someone on Tumblr who suggested this idea to another writer on there (I'm sorry I can't remember your name).

"It's like he can hear my thoughts", I mumble to myself as I adjust my binoculars to get a better view of him through his bedroom window, standing by his tie drawer, picking the exact tie I had hoped he would.

He is wearing that lovely blue, satin tie that he had worn 3 days ago to a business meeting, the one that brings out his similarly colored, bright blue eyes. Oh, I need to get my hands on that tie someday; just to have a piece of him - his scent. 

He goes for coffee with "Girl #2" every Wednesday at 8am, maybe then I could sneak through the small side window that leads into the kitchen without tripping any alarms and get his tie that way? 

No, Goddamn it, that's a terrible idea. My desperation is clouding my better judgement; I'm sure at the very least he locks his windows, not to mention the extensive high tech security systems he must have on this place; he's not just a pretty face, he's as smart as he is beautiful. 

Well, maybe the next time he brings a girl to the comedy club I could meet up with him after my set, become his friend, and have something even better than his tie; him.

But I just can't shrug off the nagging voice in my head telling me he'll never see me. Hell, he hasn't so far and I've literally been on stage, infront of him. And yet he still looks through me with those blue eyes when I want him to look at me with them. Oh God, I'd do anything to get his attention. Anything. 

The only thing he really pays attention to are the newspaper articles on the two bit thugs this city is full of. The man is so obsessed with criminals, I'd be inclined to believe he is one if I didn't watch him as often as I do, although there are a few times he manages to slip from my diligent gaze.

He managed to sneak off into a dark alleyway once; I had followed him closely, only a few buildings behind, sticking to the shadows as I trailed him along a dark and empty street. 

We were nearing a tiny clearing leading into a fenced in alleyway when he suddenly quickened his pace and slinked into the pitch black clearing. I panicked, thinking he had seen me, yet I foolishly continued after him, quickening my pace in turn while internally planning what I'd do when I caught up to him, praying I hadn't ruined my chances with him and yet when I made it to that alley he was gone. 

It only took me a few seconds to reach that alleyway, and in that short amount of time he had vanished; like he shot into the sky and flew away or something. I know he's Bruce Wayne, billionaire extraordinaire, but he's not Superman.

"Wait,"  
I gasp as I temporarily lose my balance on the tree branch I'm perched on, and I accidentally drop my binoculars on the ground beneath me; quickly steadying myself against a branch to my side. 

"That's how I'll get him to see me. If I can't be his best friend, I'll be something even stronger, someone who he'll never be able to forget" 

I carefully climb down the tree I half consider a second home at this point and brush off the dirt my "home" has left on my clothes. 

 

"His best enemy"


End file.
